My Hellish Vacation
by Queen Amazing
Summary: AU. Because a simple bet can lead to lost memories that eventually changes a person's point of view. SLOWLY RE-POSTING ALL CHAPTERS.
1. The Bet

**Hey Reader! **

****_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave... <strong>

****"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	2. Let's Play Black Ops!

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave...<strong>

"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	3. Mikan and Youichi

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave...<strong>

"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	4. Insanity

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave...<strong>

"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	5. Ruka's Dream

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave...<strong>

"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	6. Summer's Beach

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave...<strong>

"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	7. A Sunny Day

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave...<strong>

"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	8. Mikan and Ruka

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>So before you leave...<strong>

"Whaaaat?"

Mikan bit the bottom of her lower lip. "S-Stop Sumire. You're scaring them. It's not even a big deal," she said nervously, averting her eyes away from the rest of the group. Seeing them staring at her with shock in their faces was making her feel self-conscious.

Ruka cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh. Yeah. Exactly." He scratched the back of his head, trying to get rid of the sneaky thought crawling into his mind. The big news Sumire just blurted out loud surprisingly made him gooey inside. But he couldn't let the others know. He would get teased all day! Especially by those annoying senpais of his: Tsubasa and Tono. "I'm kinda hungry," he said suddenly, rubbing his belly to make a point. "I'll bring us all some food to eat." He stood up when Sumire raised a brow at him.

"We have chips," she said, holding up a bag of Doritos. A cheeky grin was plastered on her face. Oh. She had him all figured out.

Ruka mentally cursed. "Yeah. But I need meat-"

"Aren't you vegetarian?" Koko cut off, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Mikan blinked twice. "You're vegetarian? Oh! So is Sumire. What a small world!" she piped in, squealing her head off.

Sumire rolled her eyes. "Mikan. For the last time, I am _not_ a vegetarian. I just like eating healthy. We ate beef last time I was at your place-"

Mikan shrieked by realization, unintentionally cutting off Sumire. "Oh! The beef stew mommy made? You were there? I thought that was Hotaru." Her mother was one of the best cook Mikan knew. Her dishes were always one hundred percent delicious. Mikan felt lucky to have a mother like Yuka.

Beside her, Hotaru sighed, shaking her head. "I was there too, idiot. In fact, we were all there," she stated, waving towards Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. It wasn't a surprise for Mikan to forget something like this. She was always such a ditz.

Feeling embarrassed by her lack to remember anything, Mikan let out a small giggle. "Oh. So everyone were there? I completely forgot!" she exclaimed. Everyone around her laughed, throwing in comments about how dumb that was.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. You have a horrible memory. We get that," Sumire said, rolling her eyes. "Now can we _please_ get back to-"

"Hey! Where did Ruka go?"

"He sneaked away when Mikan was talking about beef stew."

"Oh."

Sumire fumed, offended by being interrupted over and over again. "Can you guys shut up for a minute?" she snapped through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to talk here!" she shouted loudly enough for even Natsume to hear, who was resting upstairs in his room.

Everyone immediately turned their full attention to Sumire, waiting for her to continue. The green haired beauty sighed, calming down. "Okay. So anyways-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"So is it true? Mikan had three boyfriends but never had her first kiss?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I just thought it would be nice to show a little preview of one of the chapters. Thankfully I remember half of what happened. -_-"


	9. Youichi Hijiri's Feelings

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Hey Reader! **

_My Hellish Vacation_ is currently under a major revision. Old unedited chapters were unfortunately deleted, so it will take longer than I originally thought to finish revising. Please take note that I will not delete this story and restart. If you want to leave childish comments about my decision, go ahead. But be warned by my blunt response to you. I like picking up a good argument with little twelve-thirteen year old fangirls.

**FAQ: [DO NOT ASK ME ANY OF THE QUESTIONS BELOW. THEY ARE ALL ANSWERED]**

**(Q)** How long will the revision last?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I dunno. Maybe until the end of summer.

**(Q)** Sequel?  
><strong>(A)<strong> I was planning a sequel for this called _My Hellish Life_, which is going to be completely different from MHV. But eh. I'm really not sure anymore.

**(Q)** Why did you decide to revise this? It was close to the ending!  
><strong>(A)<strong> Exactly. Every time I reread the old chapters and compare them to the ones I wrote recently, I cringe. I can't believe people actually liked this story.

**(Q)** How many chapters of MHV are there going to be in total?  
><strong>(A)<strong> 30 - 35. [The plot is pretty complex, so of course there will be lots and lots of chapters.]

**(Q)** Is this another NaMi story?  
><strong>(A) <strong>No. Mikan will end up being in love with a frog. -_-"


End file.
